


Loneliness

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Romance, Alien Shit, Creepy Happy Ending, Other, mentions of cannibalism, some body modification, very consensual obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: This story has a (horribly) happy ending





	Loneliness

  
When Eddie was a child, he was afraid of the night; he was left in his room with all lights off, and loneliness and darkness had wrapped around him

_like the cosmos black and cold._

Mom used to put teddy dogs and bears in his bed, but they

_were dead_

haven’t comforted him at all. When Eddie became a little older and, of course, stopped being afraid of the night — he realized that it wasn’t enough to click the switch to get rid of loneliness. It didn’t creep under cover of darkness; it was close to him

_always._

He had friends; they disappeared as quickly as they appeared, with or without quarrels, with fights, with apologies, they had stopped calling, or he had stopped calling them, and everyone was saying that this was the tide of life. «Oh my God, Eddie!», said Anne when she saw a ring; they were dating only for four months, Anne didn’t plan to get married, but she

_is in past._

When he was a teenager, he got in the fights a lot, and the school psychologist told him, voice soft and gentle: «People trust our opinion about ourselves; if you can’t love yourself — no one else will either». He smiled at her and said

_lied_

«Ma’am, I’m a cool guy». Maybe now

_it is true._

On Earth — the small planet on the side of the intergalactic route — you can’t find a manual which will explain popularly how to share your body with an alien symbiote, what you can consider healthy relationships and where to draw boundaries, so your personality wouldn’t crumble around the edges and you wouldn’t flow into something new but

_Is it so important?_

Eddie wakes up in a heap of black, randomly moving tentacles and speaks with a voice in his head while having lunch at a cheap eatery. His body turns inside out and turns back; his wrong side

_which is also him just not so short._

Eddie fights often — like he did in school; he is always a little on edge, but he can control it

_no means no._

And if half a dozen of his limbs burrow into someone’s flesh, it happens

_only when they deserve it._

Eddie — not exactly Eddie, but still he

_they_

eats human flesh sometimes, and their victims scream in horror until they faint, and die, and go to the afterlife, but

_there is no afterlife_

it doesn’t really torments him like it should. Eddie sleeps well and dreams about distant worlds covered by oceans. Eddie says «show me» — and his tongue grows and swells, deforming, falls out of his mouth; his jaw moves down and it must be terribly painful, but there is no pain. He touches his reflection in the mirror with the tip of his tongue and thinks

_I love you Eddie._


End file.
